1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work machines, and, more particularly, to operator input assemblies for work machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Work machines are found in the construction, forestry, and agricultural industries. An operator typically can control a number of functions at an operator station of the work machine. The operator station, thus, typically includes a number of operator input devices which the operator can operate as needed to control the functions of the work machine.
What is needed in the art is a compact operator input device suitable for mounting on a joystick.